


Avenger

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Avenger

The Avengers Initiative had been Phil's idea.

He had always believed in superheroes.

The extraordinary who would save them.

Captain America had been first.

And Phil wanted Hawkeye and Black Widow to be a part of this.

Both were special, and had demons.

That they would face, and conquer.


End file.
